A deux pas du quotidien
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] L'auteur ne détourna pas les yeux du panorama lorsqu'elle entendit à sa droite le grésillement habituel de l'espace-temps qui se déchirait. Une silhouette informe se dessina près d'elle, avant de se préciser sous les traits d'un jeune homme au visage barbouillé de pansements et de sang caillé. "- Si tu viens taxer des tisanes pour Henry, elles sont chez moi", lança Hook.


Bonjour ! Je vous présente ici une fanfiction à la frontière entre réalité et imaginaire, j'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire. Bonne lecture !  
_

 **A deux pas du quotidien**

Enfin, Hook arriva en vue de son hôpital. La jeune auteur traversa rapidement le hall, soufflant sur ses doigts glacés, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant à la cafétéria. Elle avait grandement besoin d'un remontant.

La veille, elle avait dû rester enfermée chez elle, paralysée comme toute sa ville par la récente chute de neige. Aucun transport en commun ne circulait : la chaussée, recouverte d'un manteau d'hermine, était dangereusement glissante. Sa faculté avait même annulé ses cours de l'après-midi, et elle avait passé la journée enfouie sous un plaid avec un bon thé, travaillant dans son petit appartement étudiant mal isolé.

Pourtant, les conditions météorologiques s'étaient adoucies, et elle avait conclût la veille qu'elle se refusait de sécher son stage hospitalier si elle était capable de s'y rendre. Elle s'était donc levée plus tôt, s'était emmitouflée dans plusieurs couches de vêtements, et s'était enfoncée dans la nuit encore glaciale. Les rues aux trottoirs brillants de gel étaient désertes, aussi fut-elle étonnée de découvrir les transports en commun aussi bondés. Quelques changements plus tard, elle prenait pied sur un quai humide, au pied de la butte où se perchait son hôpital. Profitant de sa confortable avance, elle avait quelque peu flâné dans la ville, jouissant de l'odeur chaude des boulangeries et du silence feutré du paysage enneigé, avant de se résoudre à franchir le haut portail de métal.

La jeune serveuse lui tendit son chocolat chaud en souriant d'un air affable, et Hook la remercia. Elle serra ses phalanges transies sur le gobelet de carton, savourant la douce chaleur qui en irradiait. Elle avisa la terrasse déserte, et se glissa discrètement par une porte de service.

L'esplanade était recouverte d'une épaisse couverture blanche que peu de pas avaient sillonnée. S'amusant à marcher dans les empreintes déjà creusée, Hook s'approcha de la balustrade. Un petit jardin d'extérieur attendait un visiteur, mais elle secoua catégoriquement la tête en remarquant la congère qu'elle devrait déblayer pour s'assoir. Alors, calant sa boisson dans la neige recouvrant un accoudoir, Hook enfonça résolument ses poings dans ses poches, et promena son regard sur l'époustouflant panorama qui l'entourait.

Depuis la hauteur d'où elle était perchée, la capitale s'étendait à ses pieds, encore somnolente de sa nuit à peine achevée. Les immeubles les plus proches semblaient drapés de lin, qui parfois se dispersait en plumes immaculées lorsque s'ouvraient un volet et une fenêtre. Les toits d'ardoise étaient parés de couvre-chefs blancs où se détachaient les perles noires des oiseaux esquissant leurs toilettes. Les arbres, coquettement poudrés, détiraient à long intervalle l'une de leurs branches alourdies de neige, ruisselant alors sur les quelques passants en pluie de sucre. Par-delà leur cime, la masse bourdonnante de la ville vibraient doucement au son des cloches des églises, ronronnant tel un félin s'éveillant d'une trop longue sieste. Parfois, un éclair doré indiquait la place d'un monument, dont le faste s'amenuisait devant la beauté simple et élégante de cette civilisation enneigée. La citée exhalait son souffle habituel de pollution, mais les premières lueurs du matin, en le transperçant de leurs timides rayons, coloraient sa grisaille ordinaire en un panel de couleurs pastel, pianotant du rose au jaune avec une virtuose délicatesse. Au loin, les hauts gratte-ciels d'acier s'enflammaient telle des torches de diamants sous les reflets de l'aurore, élançant leur tours étincelantes vers un ciel d'azur. Ils embrasaient l'écume floconneuse des nuages, moutonnant en troupeau à faible altitude, comme s'approchant pour admirer le spectacle chatoyant de cette matinée de février.

Hook ne prit pas la peine de détacher ses yeux de ce festival de couleurs lorsqu'elle entendit à sa droite le grésillement habituel de l'espace-temps qui se déchirait. Une silhouette informe se dessina près d'elle, avant de se préciser sous les traits d'un jeune homme aux traits barbouillés de pansements et de sang caillé. Il secoua la tête, remettant en place sa masse sauvage d'épis bruns, vérifia que ses goggles tenaient bien d'aplomb sur son front, et levant les yeux, laissa tomber ses bras ballants, soufflé par le paysage.

\- Si tu viens taxer des tisanes pour Henry, elles sont chez moi dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, lança tranquillement Hook sans détourner la tête.

\- Je me suis déjà servi, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient l'un près de l'autre ; pourtant ils ne se regardaient pas, absorbé par leur contemplation. Tout au plus, Hook sentait contre sa jambe la caresse du manteau crasseux de son visiteur, doucement dérangé par la brise. Sans tourner la tête, elle attrapa du bout des doigts sa boisson reposant dans la neige, enfin à la température idéale, et en dégusta une délicieuse gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, alors ?

Le personnage ne répondit pas de suite, se rassasiant jusqu'à plus soif de la vue fabuleuse de cette citée à l'apogée de son existence. A son époque perdue dans les méandres du futur, elle était nue, rongée, bancale.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'atmosphère est claire... murmura-t-il.

Un sourire ironique releva le coin de la bouche de la jeune fille, s'enfonçant résolument dans sa joue rosie de froid, lorsqu'elle détailla la pollution malsaine dont la ville était englobée. Le garçon dut deviner ses pensées, car il réagit aussitôt, fronçant avec exaspération ses sourcils.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais vu un ciel aussi pur dans mon époque. C'est à peine si je le voyais, d'ailleurs, avec les pluies acides !

\- Je te taquine.

Le silence retomba sur l'ambiance ouaté. Ils étaient seuls sur la terrasse, côté à côte, face au vide et au panorama. Aucun son, pas même le froissement de la brise légère, ne troublait leur méditation. Hook se doutait bien de quelles raisons intimes motivaient le voyage de son acolyte. Il passait sa vie à voyager dans le temps pour tenter de réfréner la décadence de l'humanité et l'épuisement de leur planète, entrainant dans sa suite à l'unique force de son charisme ses seuls amis, jusqu'à risquer sa propre vie –et la leur. Il portait toujours sur lui le schéma de la succession d'évènements aboutissant à l'anéantissement de leur civilisation, et par la même l'énorme poids de la responsabilité qu'il avait endossé de plein gré. Survivant toujours dans les cris, les tensions, la précipitation, les plans, les nombreux échecs et les rares victoires, il avait parfois besoin de se rappeler pourquoi il se battait, et ce paysage sublime d'une nature et d'une humanité en paix lui insufflait la force de continuer.

Elle respectait cette nécessitée. Par ailleurs, bien qu'à aucun moment leurs regards ne se soient croisés, la présence de ce Visiteur du Futur teintait sa contemplation d'une saveur particulière, embellissant son quotidien banal bien que sublime. Rompant enfin le silence, toujours absorbé par le paysage, le jeune homme pencha sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Dis, tu pourrais m'indiquer les toilettes ? J'ai grave envie de faire caca.

Hook leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est mort. Tu ne peux pas te balader dans un hôpital fringué comme un clochard.

\- Hé, tu n'as même pas remarqué la nouvelle manchette qu'Henry m'a offerte ! s'écria l'autre en exhibant un bandage noir miteux qui serrait son poignet gauche.

\- Laisse tomber, t'as toujours la dégaine d'un éboueur, s'esclaffa-t-elle sans même poser les yeux sur le nouvel accessoire.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je trouverais tout seul. Les voyages dans le temps, ça me donne toujours envie de faire caca.

La jeune fille sourit, secouant la tête avec dépit. Reprenant une gorgée et la phrase favorite de son interlocuteur, elle lui répondit d'une voix amusée.

\- Voilà ce qui va se passer : tu vas aller chez Raph, tu vas faire ça chez lui, et tu vas arrêter de faire ton amateur de jazz effarouché car c'est loin d'être la première fois que tu vas pourrir ses chiottes.

\- Il va encore râler... maugréa l'autre.

\- Comme si ça te dérangeait, tiens !

Les deux jeunes gens rirent un instant, seuls au monde sur cette esplanade suspendue au bord de la capitale. Hook jeta un regard sur sa montre, et soupira.

\- Il va falloir que j'aille en stage, c'est déjà l'heure.

\- C'est encore un de tes plans pour te débarrasser de moi, bougonna-t-il avec une moue ironique. Prépare-toi pour une vengeance dans les règles !

Le poignet droit du jeune homme décrivit un arc de cercle aussi spectaculaire que grandiloquent, et pressant un bouton sur la machine accrochée à son avant-bras, le Visiteur disparut. Un rictus amusé passa comme un rayon de soleil sur les lèvres de Hook, et elle quitta enfin le poste qu'elle avait tenu sans sourciller depuis son arrivée. Tournant le dos au panorama de la ville qui s'éveillait avec le soleil, elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la porte de la terrasse avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall.

A côté de l'endroit où elle se tenait un instant auparavant, seules preuves de la visite du voyageur du temps, un œil peu averti ne remarquerait jamais les deux empreintes de pas isolées dans la neige à distance de toutes les autres.

 **Fin**


End file.
